


Добро пожаловать или кое-что про оргии

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantastic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Немного про оргии на корабле Грандмастера. Поговорим о той, которая была в честь Локи.





	Добро пожаловать или кое-что про оргии

**_– А_** это уже не перебор? – спросил Локи, смотря на себя в высокое зеркало, расположенное в каюте корабля Грандмастера.

Не то чтобы он смущался, но бельё с полосочкой ткани между ягодиц, надетое под полупрозрачные шаровары, казалось ему настоящим издевательством. Ладно, пусть его каждый день наряжали в новые наряды. Ладно, пусть ему диктовали как укладывать волосы. Ладно, пусть он должен был терпеть все выходки стервозной Топаз, но это…

– В смысле… – поправил Локи сам себя, оборачиваясь и с трудом скрывая издёвку в голосе. – Я думал, что буду вашим советником, а не… наложником. Выгляжу немного несолидно. 

– Нет, нет, нет, нет! – поднял Грандмастер указательный палец и поводил им в воздухе, прося Локи помолчать. – Что за слова, ну что ты говоришь, – пробормотал он с самым уставшим видом, нахмурился и развёл руками. – Не наложник! Добровольный невольник-компаньон на ночь! Есть же огромная разница!

– Ну да, это существенно меняет дело, – пробормотал Локи, отворачиваясь от него. 

Поначалу, когда ему удалось расположить к себе Грандмастера, Локи ликовал. Он улыбался, гордо задрав голову, и очаровывал всех приближённых правителя планеты. Весело шутил, смеялся, развлекал гостей и, кажется, нравился всем. Грандмастер только загадочно улыбался. Он поощрял такое поведение Локи, верил всем его словам и ни разу не высказал сомнения в его рассказах и действиях.

И когда правитель пригласил его на вечеринку на свой «супер-крутой-и-дорогой» корабль в его же честь, Локи представлял себе возлежание на подушках и распитие вина, как это было в Асгарде. Но он и представить себе не мог электронную музыку, море странного алкоголя и самую неприличную из всех возможных одежду. 

Женщины были фактически раздеты: прикрывающие их наготу полупрозрачные тряпки Локи одеждой не считал. Мальчишки бегали в шортах или полупрозрачных топах, но это никого не смущало. Все вешались друг на друга, много пили и уродливо дрыгались, называя это танцами. Бог обмана сначала посмеялся над этим, назвав оргией, но когда Грандмастер провёл его к себе в покои и сказал выбрать гардероб, ему стало не до смеха. Играть по правилам психа-тирана это одно, но унижать себя – совсем другое. При этом сам Грандмастер остался в своих привычных одеждах.

– И вон ту кофточку надень, – указал Грандмастер пальцем на прозрачную ткань.

– Кофточку… – повторил Локи скептически. – Вот вам и вечеринка в мою честь...

Теперь он понял, зачем его вымыли и причесали перед этой вечеринкой. Он думал, что стал тут значимой персоной, и за ним ухаживают как за богом, а вместо этого его просто-напросто готовили для истинного правителя этого прогнившего насквозь места.

– И что я буду… делать в таком костюме? – недовольно спросил Локи, поднимая взгляд на Грандмастера.

– Веселиться! Поторопись! – тот помахал пальцами в воздухе и удалился. 

– Веселиться… – мрачно повторил Локи, передразнив интонацию Грандмастера. – Поторопись!

– Именно так, – раздался голос Грандмастера над ухом, и Локи вздрогнул, не понимая, как тот сумел вернуться столь незаметно. Он испугался, боясь, что прогневал правителя, но тот словно пропустил всё мимо ушей. Грандмастер невозмутимо указал на шкатулку. – Там ещё украшения не забудь. 

Локи, став мрачнее самой грозной тучи, надел кофточку, как велел Грандмастер, пару браслетов, и не сразу решился выйти в зал. Он опасался, что его тут же осмеют, начнут указывать пальцами на наряд, который обнажил тело, пусть даже стройное и безупречное. Впрочем, на деле сильного унижения он не ощутил: практически каждый на этом корабле уже был чем-то опоен и не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. В центре одурманенные веселящиеся танцевали и прыгали под музыку даже не в такт, а в стороне на подушках и мягких покрывалах возлегал Грандмастер, смотря на всё это со снисходительной улыбкой. Завидев Локи, он поманил его, и йотун послушно двинулся к нему, когда внезапно путь ему преградил крупный незнакомый мужчина.

– Новенький? – спросил он, и Локи поморщился из-за запаха сильнейшего алкоголя, исходящего от него. – Я так сразу и понял, что тебя не в гладиаторы возьмут, а в эти… ну вот в эти! 

– В какие «вот в эти»?! – раздражённо осведомился Локи. – А ну отошёл с дороги! Если бы ты знал, кто перед тобой… 

Тот усмехнулся и грубо схватил йотуна за горло. Бог обмана перехватил его руку и угрожающе сжал, жалея, что остался без своих клинков, но его обидчик внезапно закричал, затрясся и обратился в вонючую, дымящуюся лужицу. Локи едва успел отскочить подальше от того, что растеклось по полу, и поднял голову. Музыка стихла, народ перестал танцевать, и каждый внимательно смотрел на место разборки. Перед Локи стояла суровая и злобная Топаз. Протянув жезл к Локи, она триумфально улыбнулась, и йотун на толику секунды поверил, что так закончится его жизнь. В этих унизительных нарядах, на забытой всеми планете, прямо посреди оргии. 

– Нет, нет, нет! – послышался голос Грандмастера. – Ну что ты делаешь? – разочарованно спросил он и устало свёл брови. – Не его! Только этого, который полез, куда не надо. Всё, сядь, Топаз, сядь!

На лице женщины отразилось такое недовольство, словно её навек лишили должности палача. Локи выдохнул, и как только музыка возобновилась, и все вернулись к танцам, он переступил через отвратительного вида лужу и поспешил к Грандмастеру.

– Садись, садись, – тот указал на подушки у своих ног, и Локи, скрипнув зубами, всё же опустился на них, проявляя покорность. 

Радовало то, что вино и фрукты были отменными. В клоповнике-Сакааре ничего не росло, но пиратство местных ребят знатно процветало. Благодаря этому у знати были красивые одежды, вкусная еда, питьё и всё необходимое для строительства. 

Рука Грандмастера скользнула в волосы Локи, чуть сжимая у корней. Йотун прищурился: это было приятно. Грандмастер массировал кожу его головы и неспешно перебирал волосы, а Локи расслаблено откинулся, прижавшись щекой к его колену. Кажется, он немного запьянел и даже смирился с тем, что сидел у ног мужчины практически голый.

У Грандмастера было много слуг и наложников, но ни к кому из них он не прикасался с момента появления Локи. Они сидели рядом, улыбались и изучали взглядом толпу. Кто-то мог встать и уйти танцевать, кто-то пил, а кто-то даже дремал, но ни к одному из них правитель не проявлял интереса. И почему-то в глубине души Локи это льстило. Он ощущал себя избранным. Единственным.

Свет раздражающе мигал. Локи щурился каждый раз от проклятых вспышек, особенно когда основной свет практически погас. В этих миганиях йотун рассмотрел, что несколько человек на танцполе и барной стойке уже вовсе не танцуют. Вовсе. Не. Танцуют. 

Локи не успел ничего понять, как Грандмастер уже потянул его на себя, заставляя подняться. Сильные руки тут же властно легли на бёдра, огладили, скользнули под ткань шароваров, игриво дёргая бельё, состоящее из одних верёвочек. Локи вспыхнул краской и хотел отстраниться, но ноги уже не слушались.

– Опять накачал меня чем-то, – усмехнулся он.

– Традиция, – невозмутимо ответил Грандмастер. – Чтобы меньше сопротивлялся!  
Сними этот ужас и иди ко мне.

На слове «ужас» Локи закатил глаза. Сам же в это нарядил, сам же ужасом назвал. Благо в зале было достаточно темно, а вспышки рамп не освещали их. Локи послушно избавился от прозрачных шаровар и белья, и устроился на коленях Грандмастера, когда тот развёл полы халата и приспустил свои штаны. Сначала йотун хотел не стонать, но не удержался, когда любовник скользнул языком по краю его уха. Грандмастер уверенно сжимал руками бёдра Локи, поднимая его и насаживая на себя, и йотун с удовольствием подстроился под ритм, ухватившись за плечи правителя. Когда он начал уверенно двигаться сам, Грандмастер отпустил его и забрался руками под топ, лаская подтянутый торс, спину и грудь, кусая острые плечи и ключицы, вылизывая тонкую шею. Локи отзывался на каждое действие и проникновение стоном, дрожа и ёрзая в нетерпении, самостоятельно меняя угол и силу проникновения. От происходящего он буквально плавился, желая больше, желая сильнее, желая быстрее. Было ли причиной тому подмешанное зелье, или что-то в самом Грандмастере, но Локи ни разу не жалел о том, что согласился вступить в эту связь. Его кожа на шее и плечах была в синяках и засосах, на груди и бёдрах красовались царапины. Пару раз Локи и вовсе срывал голос, когда не мог сдерживать крики удовольствия.

Когда Грандмастер громко застонал, заставляя Локи выгнуться в момент оргазма, свет погас, погружая зал в темноту. Правитель устало откинулся на подушки, и Локи упал на его грудь, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Где-то в стороне слышался смех, звон бокалов и сдавленные стоны. Народ веселился. А Локи думал, что он не смущается, но такой дикий секс, когда их может кто-то увидеть, казался ему настоящим издевательством. Ладно, пусть его каждый день наряжали в новые наряды. Ладно, пусть ему диктовали как укладывать волосы. Ладно, пусть он должен был терпеть все выходки стервозной Топаз. Ладно, его обрядили в бессовестно откровенные одежды, но это…

Впрочем, все мысли вылетели из головы, как только Грандмастер скользнул рукой по его спине и снова зарылся в волосы, властно сжимая.

– Добро пожаловать на Сакаар, – прошептал он в губы Локи, решительно целуя его.


End file.
